the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis on Two Earths
Crisis on Two Earths is the sixth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show". It is based upon the original direct-to-video animated superhero film, “Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths”. Synopsis An alternate version of Lex Luthor from a parallel Earth comes to the Justice League's dimension for help to fight their evil counterparts, the Crime Syndicate. Plot One day, a bald man in golden armor appears on the streets of Hero City, asking for directions to a nearby police station. However, the citizens of Hero City confirm the man as Lex Luthor, whom they mistake for breaking out of the Belle Reve Penitentiary, so they form an angry mob (led by Mayor Glory) to capture him and lock him in a pillory before throwing tomatoes at him for his successful escape. Suddenly, Supergirl, who was currently out on patrol around the city, interrupts the assault, revealing that, according to her x-ray vision, he came from a parallel Earth due to his reversed organs, and that their Luthor is still incarcerated at Belle Reve. Convinced, the mob takes pity on the alternate Luthor, sets him free, and disperses, allowing Supergirl to take him to the Watchtower, where he explains to the rest of the Justice League about their villainous counterparts, the Crime Syndicate. With the agreement of the board, the League volunteer to travel to Luthor's Earth. Arriving at the parallel Justice League's base, the heroes attack Syndicate targets. After a successful series of raids in which they capture Ultraman, the League confront United States President Slade Wilson, who releases Ultraman and explains that acceding to the Syndicate's demands saves millions of lives. His daughter, Rose, however, regards him as a coward. Batman inadvertently reads her mind and explains that as a military man her father actually holds life more dear than others. Batman later foils an assassination attempt on Rose by Scarlet Archer (an alternate version of Green Arrow), and the pair eventually fall in love. Owlman has developed a weapon, the Quantum Eigenstate Device or Q.E.D., which the Syndicate intend to use as the equalizer to the threat of a nuclear reprisal. When pressed by Superwoman, Owlman reveals that he's secretly planning to overthrow Ultraman and take control of the Crime Syndicate. He also admits the weapon can destroy entire worlds. Believing there are many parallel Earths, and that each one develops from the choices that each person makes, Owlman becomes obsessed with the idea that nothing he does can possibly matter, as there will always be parallel worlds where he explored another option. As a result, he searches for Earth Prime, the very first Earth from which all other universes originated, intending to use the Q.E.D. to destroy it and spark a chain reaction that will erase the entire multiverse, as it is the only action that would not result in the creation of another universe. Superwoman is excited by the idea and agrees to help him. Owlman sends Superwoman with three of her lieutenants to the League's dimension, and in S.T.A.R. Labs, they battle the Justice Society of America, led by Hawkman. Superwoman and one of her lieutenants escape with the Quantum Trigger the JSA confiscated from Luthor, but are followed by Hawkman. After a fight that ended with him gaining a broken rib, Hawkman defeats Superwoman and summons the League. Johnny, hopeful to reinstate fear in the Syndicate, decides to come down to commit big crimes. Power Ring rejects this because Scarlet Archer was arrested by Batman, and might come after him too. Rose decides to learn the location of the Syndicate base to allow the Justice League to confront them. The League arrives at the Crime Syndicate's moon-base with the captive Superwoman, and eventually battle the Syndicate. Owlman fights off Batman and takes the Q.E.D. bomb to Earth-Prime, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported Q.E.D. device and open a portal. Flash volunteers but Batman states that he isn't fast enough, only Johnny Quick is. Johnny agrees and opens a portal. Batman pursues Owlman to Earth-Prime and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman manages to teleport Owlman and the Q.E.D. device to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the Q.E.D. Seeing what is about to happen, Owlman does not attempt to defuse the bomb, simply saying "It doesn't matter,” with a smirk and allowing the bomb to destroy the alternate Earth, killing himself in the process. Batman returns to the Syndicate's Earth, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Johnny Quick to near death. Before dying, Johnny correctly deduces Batman lied about Flash not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Despite this, he shows no ill will toward Batman, dying with a smile. Luthor returns, accompanied by President Wilson and the National Guard, and together they arrest Ultraman, Superwoman, and Power Ring. Luthor thanks the heroes for helping save their world before revealing that President Wilson had ordered the Marines to support the local police forces and resume on arresting the remaining members of the Syndicate. Although Rose asks Batman to remain with her, the group returns to their dimension. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Mayor Glory should be seen as leader of his angry mob talking to someone offscreen and leads the viewer to think he is talking to someone else when he says: "We don't want you in our town, Trump - we don't love you anymore like we did in 1971.". The screen cuts to President Donald Trump, who realizes he is in the wrong scenery and shouts "D'oh!", a reference to one of Homer Simpson's famous catchphrases. Then turns to the heroic Lex Luthor, saying, "And as for you, Lex Luthor, you've got a lot of nerve escaping Belle Reve, and you'll be sorry you did.". This is a reference to Donald Trump taking charge of his family's real-estate business in 1971, which is renamed as "The Trump Organization", expanded its operations from Queens and Brooklyn into Manhattan. * The pillory scene where Supergirl saves the heroic Lex Luthor from being pelted with tomatoes should be a reference to a scene from the film adaptation of "The Last Temptation of Christ", where Jesus Christ saves Mary Magdalene from be stoned by an angry mob for prostitution and working on the sabbath. * JoJo Siwa, an American dancer, singer, actress, and YouTube personality, should make her cameo appearance as a citizen of Hero City and member of the angry mob led by Mayor Glory. Category:Season 2